In practice it can in some instances come about that fluid, in particular wash liquor fluid, exits, in particular drips down from, the interior of the tub and/or at least one fluid-conducting component of a dishwasher, in particular a household dishwasher. The wash liquor fluid can be formed, depending on the cleaning step of an ongoing dishwashing program of the dishwasher currently being performed, in particular by fresh water, used or dirty water, or fresh and/or used water containing one or more detergent, salt and/or rinse aid substances. Wash liquor fluid can exit from the tub for example in the form of sprayed water by way of at least one overflow line, when the fluid level in the tub exceeds a predetermined permissible level top limit. Condensate and/or vaporized fluid can also get out through at least one pressure equalization opening in the tub or in its door, if overpressures and bursts of steam are produced in the tub during the respective wash liquor fluid heating process, for example in the prewash step, cleaning step and/or final rinse step. Finally fluid, in particular liquid, such as for example water, preferably wash liquor fluid, can also drip down in an unwanted manner due to leakages, for example in the connecting region between the bottom element and the respective side wall, door and/or rear wall of the tub. Additionally or independently hereof leakage fluid can also drip out of at least one leak in at least one other fluid-conducting component, in particular a hydraulic component of the fluid circulation system, of the dishwasher, for example its circulation pump, drain pump, discharge line, pump sump, regeneration container, ion exchanger container, water trap, water supply lines, water discharge lines, etc. This leakage and/or overflow fluid exiting from the tub and/or a fluid-conducting component is generally collected by a trough-type collector in a bottom assembly below the tub. The trough-type collector here is fitted with a fluid overflow safety unit, for example a safety system with a float. All the leakage and/or overflow fluid that drips into the trough-type collector is collected in the collector. If the fluid level of the collected fluid in the trough-type collector exceeds a certain trigger level limit, the float of the fluid overflow safety unit responds and triggers a control signal for the control apparatus of the dishwasher, upon which it closes the water inlet apparatus of the dishwasher and activates its drain pump to pump off the fluid from the tub.
In some practical conditions undesirable malfunctions, in particular impairments of the trigger and/or response behavior, of the fluid overflow safety system occur. Thus it can come about for example that the float of the fluid overflow safety unit does not rise quickly enough or at all from the base of the trough-type collector, even though the fluid collecting there has already exceeded a critical level range, requiring the blocking or stopping of the water inlet apparatus and in some instances the drain pump.